


Digital Getdown

by simplymoa



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Brad "Cheeks" Bell RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymoa/pseuds/simplymoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You may be twenty thousand miles away but I can see ya</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Getdown

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a song by 'Nsync

Brad came home to find one message on his phone that Cassidy could not make it that night. They were supposed to hit the _WeHo_ clubs. Cassidy said something about having to stay in the studio late that night and laying down some last minute touches on a few tracks. Brad smiled at his friend's voice which sounded tired yet immensely happy. Years of hard word had paid off for Cassidy now that he had been picked up by a record label and Brad was happy for him. Cassidy was about to become a fucking star, just like he had always dreamed about. There were no other messages left on his answering machine. He looked at his watch. Adam had probably just left the stage and still busy but it would have been nice to talk to him. It had been almost three days since they'd talked or texted each other. Now that the “Golden Guys” was canceled, his evenings were not as busy as he liked them to be. That meant thinking constantly about Adam.

Turning on the TV, he found a movie that he hadn't seen yet and ordered Chinese, needing something to calm the growling his stomach was making. Once he'd showered, eaten and gotten comfortable, he realized the reason why he hadn't seen this movie. It sucked.

Checking the clock he saw it was 2 am. Adam probably was on the bus, on his way to his next tour destination. He thought about recording another episode of “Pillow Thoughts” but decided against it. He stood up and stretched out the kinks, walked to the computer, turning it on and waiting for it to boot up. When he entered in his password, Brad smiled to see the picture he'd uploaded as his wallpaper. It was a picture that Brad had taken of Adam in Las Vegas. He was curled up on the bed, his face looking so sweet and innocent.

When everything was ready, Brad clicked on his messenger icon and checked to see who was online. Adam’s screen name was lit up, listed as online. Smiling, he sent him a message.

 **Brad:** How was the show tonight?  
**Adam:** Hot and glittery. Why are you still up?  
**Brad:** I'm bored and alone :(  
**Adam:** Awwww... I miss you, babe.  
**Brad:** I miss you too.

They talked for a few minutes until Brad realized that they had the webcams and microphones.

 **Brad:** Hey. Turn on your webcam.

   
Adam was grateful for the diversion - being on the road for so long, especially at nights, made him a little homesick. It had been a long night and he needed something to take his mind off things for a bit, and Brad was a welcome distraction. He'd been missing Brad since they last met in Vegas and when he'd been online at nights, he knew that Brad was most likely in bed. He turned on his webcam and started the program, waiting for it to connect. A few moments later Brad's smiling face appeared on the screen. He could see Brad's mouth moving and sat there, slack-jawed in awe. Frowning, he realized he couldn't hear Brad's voice. Something was wrong. Brad saw the confusion in his eyes and moved his hand as if he was turning a dial.

Adam shrugged, motioning that he couldn't hear him. He watched Brad grab his cell phone and moments later his phone was ringing. "Hello?" He asked, surprised to hear Brad's voice in his ear, watching him talk on the screen.

"Hey gorgeous," Brad drawled, making Adam's skin tingle.

"I can't hear you, Brad. There's something wrong and I’m too tired to try to figure it out," Adam stated, hearing and watching Brad laugh.

"That's why I'm calling. Put on your headphones, genius. That's what I was trying to tell you."

Blushing, Adam leaned over and picked up his headphones.

Both men hung up the phone and Adam put the earbuds in his ears. When they were both composed, they sat in front of their computers, not saying anything. Breaking the awkward moment, Brad put his hand up to the screen as if reaching out to touch Adam. Resting his chin on one hand, Adam reached his hand out to the screen as well, as if touching Brad's hand.

"This is fucking weird," Adam whispered, watching Brad nod his head.

"I know."

"Thank fucking God for the tech savvies."

"I know."

Both men laughed at that, the serious mood broken.

"Have you ever tried this before?" Adam asked, shifting to get more comfortable.

"Just with my sis."

"So…"

It took a little while, but once both men got comfortable in talking through the microphone, watching the other through their screen it was as natural as breathing.

"How's Cass?" Adam asked, moving out of the line of the camera to get a beer from the mini fridge on the bus.

"I don't know. We've both been too busy to actually talk. He is busy being a rockstar." There was a hint of loneliness in Brad's voice and Adam picked up on it immediately.

Adam paused to take a drink of his beer, settling his eyes back on Brad's through the monitor. "God, I miss you."

Brad swallowed the lump of arousal that was lodged in his throat watching the other man tilt his head back to drink from the bottle of beer that he'd placed against his lips. Just watching his Adam's apple bob up and down, the muscles in his throat working to direct the liquid downwards, fired up his already-charged libido, "I miss you too."

Adam's ears perked up at the lust in Brad's tone, how throaty it sounded. He felt his cock twitch and thanked God that he was alone on the bus.

"How much do you miss me, baby?" Brad's lips curved into a small smirk and within seconds the atmosphere around the men changed. Or perhaps it didn't, but simply became more noticeable. There had been underlying sexual tension present through the whole conversation, neither sure that they should make forward advances. But with that one sentence, it was clear where the conversation was headed.

"Fuck… So much," Brad moved his chair back a little, giving him distance from the table. He slouched down comfortably in his seat, spreading his legs out before him, "I miss hearing your voice, seeing your face, smelling your scent all around me."

"That's it? That's all you miss?"

"Shit," Brad's hand was on his stomach, caressing the skin through the thin material of the wife beater he was wearing. His fingers danced on the edges of his boxers as he contemplated slipping his hand inside and relieving the tension that had settled in his groin.

"Do it, Bradley. Show me how much you miss me," Adam coaxed, watching Brad's hesitance through the monitor. His hand mirrored the action on his own stomach, almost able to feel Brad's stomach instead of his own.

"I...," Brad opened his eyes and saw Adam's lip caught between his teeth, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Think about how hot this is gonna be, baby. This is like phone sex, but fucking better because we can watch each other. Just slide your hand inside your boxers... Take it out and show me how much you've missed me. Missed us." Adam's pants were already open, his hand working his shaft with measured pumps. He paused when he saw that familiar gleam in Brad's eyes.

"Take what out, Adam? What do you want me to take out for you?"

Adam groaned, letting his fingers graze his overheated balls. "Your dick, baby. Fuck! Take out that beautiful cock. Let me see it."

Brad could see Adam's hand behind his desk, moving in quick jerky moments and he knew what his lover was doing at that moment. Prolonging the moment, with one hand he slowly brought the material of his boxers down over his hips to rest just underneath his balls. As soon as it was free of the confines of the fabric, Brad's cock sprang up and lightly slapped his stomach leaving a small wet mark of pre-come. He heard Adam gasp and Brad couldn't help but smile.

Adam moaned, his hand slowing down just a little.

"Move your laptop back, Adam. I wanna see you." He heard Brad say, complying instantly. He knew the moment Brad could see him jerking off slowly, those chocolate-brown eyes widening and a smirk decorating his mouth, "Fuck yeah. That's it."

"Jerk it, Brad. Fuck... Let me see you jerk your cock," Adam's voice was a low whine; everything outside of the monitor where Brad was looking back at him, and the headphones where he could hear his lover's labored breathing had disappeared. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

Brad let his head roll back as his fist began to pump his shaft, his hips thrusting slightly. He had kicked his boxers off and was now naked from the waist down, his free hand rolling his heavy heated balls. A faint grunt came through the speaker and Brad's head snapped up to see Adam's shirt undone, revealing his muscular chest, "Adam… If I were there...I'd be licking and sucking that chest. So fucking good."

"Yeah Brad…. Tell me what you'd do... Tell me what you want me to do."

"I'd lick and suck your nipples. I know how sensitive they are…. I'd bite and scratch them until you were whimpering and begging me...," Brad watched Adam's free hand trail over his chest, pinching and stroking the nipples roughly, "Yeah… Fucking harder... Pinch them harder...."

"It hurts Bradley... Make it hurt…." Adam's voice was low and throaty, his fist pumping his throbbing erection fast and furious.

"STOP," Brad commanded, smiling as he watched Adam jump. He saw the other man's left hand fall away from his chest, the right cease movement on his erection. "I want you to wait for it. It'll be so good if you wait...."

"Please….Let me come... Let me make you come..." Adam whined. There was no way he was going to be able to stop now, his whole body trembling from the orgasm he was just about to reach.

"Just wait," Brad stood up, walking across the room. Knowing that Adam could still see him, he shook his bare ass just a little, his stomach fluttering at the low moan echoing through the speaker. He reached into the drawer to grab what he had been looking for, making sure to stick his ass as much in the air as he could.

Watching Brad's bare ass, spread open to him so beautifully Adam couldn't help but resume stroking his cock, the tension becoming almost unbearable.

"I told you to stop," Brad's voice came from across the room, startling Adam so much that he let go of his swollen organ. The question was silent in his mind, wondering how Brad knew he'd begun again.

"I just know. You're so fucking predictable and impatient," Brad answered, further shocking Adam. Brad had found what he was looking for and walked back to the chair, removing the wife beater. Now he was completely naked and hard, his large erection emerging from a patch of dark-blond curls, his skin a golden brown.

"Now I want you to fuck me," Brad spoke, looking right into the camera. It was as if he was staring deep into his eyes and Adam shuddered, nearly coming immediately. Before Adam could speak, Brad held up a large dildo and smiled, bringing the latex cock to his mouth. He flicked his tongue out against the head and sucked it for a few seconds, watching Adam's reaction. He watched the brunette tremble, knowing how close to the edge he was. Not wanting to wait any longer, Brad opened the small capsule of lube he had and prepared the large toy, wanting to make penetration as easy as possible. When he was ready, he looked back at Adam and moaned, seeing that he'd already started. He was stroking his cock slowly, teasingly and waiting for Brad's next move, "Tell me what you'd do."

Adam paused, cocking his head to the side. "What?"

"Tell me what you'd do if you were here, if you were going to fuck me. I want to hear it. And use the porn voice, baby ...you know how fucking hot that is."

Adam took a few minutes to look at Brad through the monitor, debating what he'd do if he were there with Brad in that hotel room, "Well.... First I'd need to open you up. Spread you out so I could see that fine ass open to me," He swallowed and closed his eyes giving himself a few seconds to breathe, "Put one leg up on the table, boy... Keep one foot on the ground and the other on the table."

He saw Brad comply, his erection still throbbing and bent over his thigh as his pink pucker became visible. Adam licked his lips, wishing he were there with Brad, able to do this in person.

"Oh God… What now?" Brad asked, feeling completely exposed.

"I'd need to stretch you. I'd put two fingers into your mouth so you could suck on them."

Adam watched Brad raise two fingers to his mouth, engulfing them between his lips.

"Now, suck them. Lick them and get them wet."

Brad obeyed, working his fingers as if they were a cock, taking the time to fully enjoy the moment. Adam removed his hand from his cock. He knew that if he continued on he would come before they'd even begun and he wanted to wait. He wanted them both to come together.

"Okay. That's good. Now run them from your cock to your balls and back to your asshole, baby," He paused as Brad did just that, his eyes rolling back into his head from the pleasure, "Slip them in, baby. Let me see you fuck yourself with your fingers."

Brad began to ride his fingers, slowly at first, enjoying the initial pain that the stretching brought.

"Faster!"

He heard the impatience in Adam's voice and his stomach fluttered, forcing him to work his fingers faster. After a short while of this his eyes opened and he turned to see what Adam was doing. Adam was simply watching him, not doing anything.

"Now stop. Take your fingers out," When he’d complied, Adam nodded, "Now pick up the dildo." Brad did so and waited, "God… You are so beautiful, Bradley. I love seeing you like this... watching you get off from what I do to you. Pleasing you... Am I pleasing you?"

Brad couldn't speak, so he groaned, his cock leaking profusely now and the pleasure nearly blinding.

"I wanna fuck you, Brad... Can I fuck you?"

"Please… I need it...."

Adam once again began pumping his fist on his shaft, fingering his balls lightly, "Now… I'd want to tease you a little….Just nudge your ass with my cock…maybe slide the head in and leave it there... I know how you love it slow and teasing. It feels so good, doesn't it, Brad?"  
     
"So good... Need more, Adam…," Brad moaned, restraining himself from thrusting the whole dildo inside of him, bringing the release he so desperately was craving.

"Not so fast my boy... I wanna enjoy this. I'm gonna fuck you so slow…so good.... Now I'm moving again, pushing in a little more... Oh God... It's too good, I've gotta pull out a bit...."

He heard Brad moan in frustration and watched him pull the dildo out a little, his hips working on it subconsciously. Brad's free hand moved to grasp his cock and Adam stopped him.

"No Bradley. You're not allowed to touch yourself, only I can touch you."

Brad groaned, his brown eyes snapping open. "Please...touch me…jerk me off while you fuck me…."

Adam couldn't ignore the whine in Brad's voice and he smiled, "Okay baby. Now, I'm getting too far gone now, I need to be in that hot ass…. So I thrust my whole cock into you, stopping only when I'm all the way in!" He saw the shock in Brad's face the second before he realized what he'd said. Instantly, Brad shoved the entire dildo into his ass, screaming as it hit his prostate.

"That's it! I'm fucking you so hard and fast now, hitting your prostate so good... Does it feel good?"

"Fucking amazing…so fucking good... Fuck me harder…faster…"

"That's it… I'm pounding into you as hard and fast as I can. Your cock is so beautiful Brad…so hard and thick... I want to feel it. Stroke it for me... I'm jerking you off while fucking you."

Adam mirrored Brad's frantic pace on his own cock, feeling that familiar tingling creeping up on him. Both men where gasping for breath, bringing themselves closer to orgasm. They continued on like this for a few minutes, both watching the other on the monitor, listening to the grunts and moans through the speakers. And finally, it became too much and Adam spoke. "Come for me, Brad... I wanna feel you come...."

It was just what Brad needed, allowing himself to let go and come on his hand and chest, a low guttural moan escaping his lips. Watching Brad lose control, streams of white come landing on his bronze stomach was what ultimately did it for Adam and he came as well, his whole body trembling from the force of it.

They both sat there, a little dazed, neither moving nor talking. Once his breathing was regulated, Adam stood and walked to the small bathroom on the bus. He wet a wash cloth and brought it back, sitting down and cleaning himself, allowing Brad to watch.

"God I needed that," Adam admitted, blushing slightly. Brad still hadn't moved. He was sitting there watching him, a smile on his face.

"So did I. It's just been so lonely here without you...."

"Feel better now, babe?"

Brad nodded, turning his head to look at the clock. It was obscenely late and he had to be up early to get to work, "Sorry to fuck and run baby. But I should get to sleep. Got a big day tomorrow," He stood and grabbed a towel from the bed, cleaning the mess from his chest and stomach. He returned to the chair and sat down again, looking deep into Adam's eyes, "Thank you,-"

Adam put his hand up to the screen and shook his head, "No need. I'm glad I was here. That I was online...."

"Me too. Don't stay up too late. Sweet dreams."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I’m suddenly relaxed and sleepy," Both men laughed and Adam continued, "Sleep well, baby."

"I love you." Brad's hand was up to his own monitor, their fingers almost touching.

"I love you too."  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Peacock" by Stellazina


End file.
